


That's My Brand

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagayette: @gwar am i too beautiful for the common people</p><p>Gwar: Yes</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: awwwwwwwwwwwwww <3</p><p>Colderthancold: do u see the type of shit i have to make palatable for middle america</p><p>Tomjemmings: if u could make urself palatable for 1800’s america u can do anything</p><p>Shotshotshot: BURRN</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Brand

**Author's Note:**

> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar

**Shotshotshot:** why is there a buzzfeed article about how cute alex is

 **Morelikedamnilton:** bc my husband is super cute

 **Jdotlaw:** but also wtf

 **Nelsonma:** yesh alex is cute af, but also, he’s just a walking ball of stress

 **Angelsky:** I’m actually almost offended

 **Shotshotshot:** the photos are all kind of stalker-ish, ngl

 **Lagayette:** how do u mean

 **Shotshotshot:** like they obviously weren’t taken by anyone who knew him

 **Colderthancold:** how can u even tell

 **Shotshotshot:** if it was one of u guys you’d be able to feel the heart eyes through the screen

 **Tomjemmings:** excuse me

 **Shotshotshot:** ur one of the worst thomas, u have no room to speak

 **Tomjemming:** who r u again

 **Shotshotshot:** I AM THE BEST SKYLAR SISTER AND I AM READY TO FIGHT

 **Jdotlaw:** i see why she and alex get along

 **Angelsky:** u have no idea they heart attacks they gave daddy

 **Doriber:** what are the photos if they’re not ours then?

 **Shotshotshot:** mostly him just walking around campus or in the library or just everyday activities

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wait

 **Morelikedamnilton:** does alex have fangirls

 **Shotshotshot:** he one-hundred percent has fangirls

 **Nelsonma:** can u blame them tho

 **Jdotlaw:** not at all, but he is O U R S

 **Tomjemmings:** can u send a link for the article pls

 **Shotshotshot:** all u have to do is google alexander hamilton cute buzzfeed

 **Angelsky:** why don’t they call him alexander miller

 **Jdotlaw:** bc alex hasn’t officially given out his modern name to keep some semblance of privacy

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** okay my question is this: how the fuck does alex pull off his coat with pajama pants

 **Mamjer:** Honestly, i stopped questioning hamilton’s fashion choices the first time I saw him

 **Lagayette:** he’s always been a bit flamboyant

 **Tomjemmings:** look who’s talking

 **Colderthancold:** please stop

 **Angelsky:** okay but like also how is alex still alive

 **Jdotlaw:** ???

 **Angelsky:** he looks so stressed in these photos? Those under eye circles? Does he sleep?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he is always stressed

 **Nelsonma:** I don’t think I’d recognized him if he was calm and relaxed tbh

 **Jdotlaw:** besides it’s fun to de-stress him ;)

 **Nelsonma:** ;)

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** okay but what even is alex doing in that one picture. He has two phones and is also holding a ginormous cup of coffee? @jdotlaw ur in the photo please explain

 **Jdotlaw:** haha, yes, that. Well, one of those phones is his, and on that phone he is tweeting the gop probably. On the other phone (mine) he was doing the voice to text thing and writing one of gwash’s speeches

 **Shotshotshot:** how the hell does he multitask like that

 **Lagayette:** it’s better if u don’t question it

 **Doriber:** do u guys wanna kno which one is my fave photo of the set

 **Shotshotshot:** what’s ur fave pic

 **Doriber:** the one where alex is sleeping on **@colderthancold’s** shoulder

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I knowwwwwwwwwwwww

 **Lagayette:** actually it makes me rly uncomfortable that there is photo evidence that alex sleeps tbh

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ^^^

 **Morelikedamnilton: @colderthancold** i still don’t love u but that picture is super cute and i think it’s rly adorable how u and alex r friends again

 **Colderthancold:** we were never not friends

 **Tomjemmings:** we’ve talked about this before burr

 **Mamjer:** okay, but my question is this, why do they only focus on gwash and alex

 **Nelsonma:** well obvi bc gwash is for prez and cuz alex is the cutest

 **Colderthancold:** none of us have really forced our modern selves into the public eye

 **Angelsky:** yeah, we’re just kind of on the internet hiding behind the facades of our past lives

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that makes us sound so shady jeesus

 **Colderthancold:** do u guys know how much shit people yell at us about

 **Jdotlaw:** huh?

 **Colderthancold:** literally if any of u actually paid attention to ur mentions and stuff, or googled new articles about yourself, people just keep pointing out everything wrong that we did before

 **Nelsonma:** okay sure but how are the polls looking

 **Colderthancold:** great, actually

 **Morelikedamnilton:** then don’t worry about it

 **Jdotlaw:** also wtf has eliza ever done wrong

 **Colderthancold:** apparently she dedicated her entire life to a man and is not enough of a feminist

 **Angelsky:** omfg wtf

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it’s probably a good idea that we make sure alex never hears about that

 **Shotshotshot:** tru

 **Colderthancold: @tomjemmings** it’s u who gets dragged the most ngl

 **Tomjemmings:** even compared to alex

 **Colderthancold:** y e p

 **Angelsky:** so basically everyone loves us bc #murica but hates us bc we were actual people who made actual mistakes, and it’s looking like we’re gonna win the prez

 **Mamjer:** how did alex even get the media’s attention so fast tho, it’s been like a week

 **Doriber:** i don’t want to question it that much tbh

 **Jdotlaw:** he’s literally been fighting e v e r y o n e

 **Jdotlaw:** like not even just the media and trump and what not, but it’s become a meme

 **Tomjemmings:** alexander hamilton became a meme before i did i’m so upset

 **Shotshotshot:** yeah it’s a thing bc if u mention him or anything he’ll fight u

 **Nelsonma:** it’s gr8

 **Mamjer:** so he’s going the way of dj khaled

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ? ? ?

 **Shotshotshot:** wait

 **Shotshotshot:** u guys should all get snapchats

 **Tomjemmings:** omg

 **Lagayette:** non, i don’t want to shock the people with my beauty

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** laf has a point

 **Morelikedamnilton:** tru

 **Lagayette** **has added Gwar to S T R E S S**

 **Lagayette: @gwar** am i too beautiful for the common people

 **Gwar:** Yes

 **Morelikedamnilton:** awwwwwwwwwwwwww  <3

 **Colderthancold:** do u see the type of shit i have to make palatable for middle america

 **Tomjemmings:** if u could make urself palatable for 1800’s america u can do anything

 **Shotshotshot:** BURRN

 **Gwar:** Oh, yes, there was something I kept forgetting to tell you

 **Jdotlaw:** what is it, sir?

 **Gwar:** So, I’m sure most of you know that there are some people you served in the continental army in some past life or another that go here

 **Mamjer:** I mean, yeah, but aren’t there always

 **Angelsky:** yeah, soldiers tend to live fairly repetitive lives ngl

 **Gwar:** anyways, I’m sure you’ve noticed that alex somehow always has a clear path, and a personal bubble surrounding him? Even though he’s always surrounded with people?

 **Jdotlaw:** I mean, now that you’re saying that…

 **Gwar:** Well, they’ve decided to form a secret-service type of situation to assist him in his college/campaign/life endeavors

 **Tomjemmings:** okay, but like, shouldn’t they be protecting u

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that’s so cUTE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** who are they, i want to make them cookies

 **Gwar: @tomjemmings** Between Alex and I, who is in more need of protection

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** and if they served with alex before he got his commission, they are all too aware of the type of shit he is capable of getting into

 **Colderthancold:** and with all the attention he has been getting, he is probably most open for attack

 **Lagayette:** why does everything go back to alex like this

 **Doriber:** I honestly think it’s fuckign hilarious that he’s one of the least known of us

 **Nelsonma:** there is something terribly ironic about it, isn’t there

 **Shotshotshot:** where is alex, anyways

 **Lagayette:** Library

 **Mamjer: @lagayette** you’re with him, right

 **Lagayette:** Yes

 **Morelikedamnilton:** How’s he holding up?

 **Lagayette:** I mean, he’s looking like death, but that’s nothing new

 **Morelikedamnilton:** cute death tho, right

 **Lagayette:** oui

 **Nelsonma:** does he need to destress ;)

 **Lagayette:** I feel like I don’t have the right to speak for him on that matter but probably

 **Lagayette: @gwar** do u need to destress i am free after alex duty

**Gwar has left S T R E S S**

**Lagayette:** he’s going to message me privately, don’t u worry guys

 **Angelsky: @nelsonma** y u such a hoe for alex @lagayette y u such a hoe for gwash

 **Nelsonma:** bc i am a hoe in general, but now i’m in an exclusive poly relationship, and I am free to express this part of my being also alex is a bigger hoe than i am so he’s usually receptive

 **Lagayette:** have u literally ever seen george warner bc lemme tell u

 **Angelsky:** tru to both

 **Jdotlaw:** wait guys so i was just googling alex and buzzfeed bc if they have a list of him being adorable what more is out there

 **Shotshotshot:** and ?

 **Jdotlaw:** there’s a blog ran by someone at this school dedicated to our “shenanigans”

 **Tomjemmings;** W H A T

 **Jdotlaw:** yes, and the best part is, they don’t even know who we are

 **Angelsky:** then why is it a thing?

 **Jdotlaw:** like people were just wondering why the fuck we always wear the outfits herc made us and how we’re all really close and also how gwar loves all of us? And he’s usually strict? Like nice, but no one else gets the leeway we do?

 **Lagayette:** we’ve only been here for like a month tho

 **Mamjer:** i just found it

 **Angelsky:** it’s beautiful

 **Morelikedamnilton:** there’s a tag for thomas’ and alex’s fights

 **Tomjemmings:** IS THERE REALLY

 **Colderthancold:** they current topic of interest has been figuring out who we all are

 **Shotshotshot:** what do you mean?

 **Colderthancold:** I’ve been in touch with the blog as part of my campaign duties

 **Angelsky:** okay ? ?

 **Colderthancold:** They know that alex is hamilton and that washington is washington, but they’re still trying to match everyone else up

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what are the most common theories right now?

 **Jdotlaw:** I found that page ! !

 **Shotshotshot:** SAME. the main problem is bc there are more people that are part of the twitter squad than are part of the college squad bc me

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah! They’re trying to figure out which lady isn’t here

 **Colderthancold:** also there’s the fact that none of us are white

 **Nelsonma:** t r u

 **Morelikedmanilton:** and that both maria and i kiss alex in public and stuff

 **Tomjemmings:** they’re all so confused omg

 **Jdotlaw:** WE SHOULD MAKE IT REALLY DIFFICULT

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** how ?

 **Lagayette:** i’m just surprised they don’t kno

 **Angelsky:** yeah, there’s literally a video of alex and ay-ay-ron where they’re sitting in the library and burr said something and alex was like “wow u kill me” but rly sarcastically bc it wasn’t funny at all and then burr said “that’s my brand” like how is that not obvious ? ?

 **Morelikedamnilton: @colderthancold** wait u have a sense of humor

 **Doriber:** You know me, lizzie, do u really think i’d go for a guy that’s rly as dry as burr appears to the outside world

 **Jdotlaw:** SO U ADMIT HE SEEMS LIKE HE’S LAME

 **Doriber:** #quietones

 **Nelsonma:** GET IT DORI

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys want more Philip, but I promise he'll be coming in soon
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I'm preparing myself to put my high school spanish classes to good use (hint)  
> \-----Cubicle is still kind of sad, and it turns out I might have depression :)
> 
> I love talking with you guys so much! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
